Many recipes require food ingredients that must be chopped or minced. Chopping and mincing food items effectively and easily can be difficult and time consuming. Examples are the chopping of ground beef during cooking to create finer pieces, chopping canned or fresh tomatoes, lettuce or other food items into smaller pieces effectively and easily.
Electric food processors address speed and ease of chopping/mincing, but they are imprecise devices that can over-process the food item even when watched closely. In addition, such devices can be difficult to clean and bulky to store.
Thus, there is a continuing need for food preparation accessories that assist the user in easily and precisely chopping food items.